


Into the rift

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, Fade Rifts, In the Fade, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is dragged into a rift, Bull goes after him to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the rift

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Dentro da fenda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642231) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Anonymous asked: adoribull sunday prompt! dorian falls/is dragged by a demon into a rift. despite being terrified of demons and possession, bull doesn't hesitate to jump him after him. hence rescue.

Dorian came closer to the rift, trying to draw attention away from the Inquisitor. She barely had any mana left and was out of lirium potions, and although he wasn’t much better, he still had enough fight left in him to keep them busy long enough for her to use her mark. Bull came closer to her as well, guessing what they were planning, knowing that she would be vulnerable. Sera was farther away, taking advantage of the higher ground to provide cover, dropping any demons that came too close to her girlfriend. They were like a well-oiled machine, working in tandem without any need for communication or established strategy, so used to each other’s fighting style that they could almost predict every move of the others.

With all the demons on this side destroyed and Lavellan ready to close the rift, they all allowed themselves to relax. Dorian gave a step in Lavellan’s direction, and screamed. His companions turned to him, just in time to see him grabbed by a pride demon and taken into the rift, but only Bull was quick enough to follow.

Lavellan tried to stop the rift from closing and failed, cursing loudly at her own lack of control. “Sera, there’s another rift north from here, go back to camp and bring reinforcements, I’ll be there.”

“Not a chance, honeytongue, I won’t let you go alone.”

\---

Bull couldn’t breathe. Demons were gathering all around him; he was panicking, sure that he would be possessed. He could barely think, paralyzed by fear, but then he heard Dorian speak, and saw a ball of fire. He ran, swinging his axe wildly, killing everything in his path. Bull reached him, standing with his back to Dorian’s.

“Stupid oxman! What are you doing here?” Dorian chastised. The last thing he wanted was for Bull to die there because he was attempting to save him.

“The rift closed.” Bull forced himself to remain calm, he had chosen to come to save Dorian, and panic wouldn’t help either of them to return.

“There was another one close by, perhaps we can find the way there from here.”

“We won’t be able to reach there, we can’t fight against so many demons just the two of us.”

“Not unless the Inquisitor meet us halfway.”

And with that, they knew what to do. They knew Lavellan and Sera well enough to take it as an absolute certitude that they would come, all they had to do was get as close to the nearest rift as possible, and it wasn’t necessary to discuss a plan further than that. The four of them were such a great team that not even the separation by the veil could disrupt their joint tactics. Dorian and Bull moved in a spiral pattern, each spin taking them closer to their goal and clearing the enemies in their path. It was familiar, and as such kept panic at bay. By the time Lavellan and Sera crossed the rift, they were already close enough to the exit that victory was simply a matter of appropriate cover fire.


End file.
